


Family

by Stormwriter



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwriter/pseuds/Stormwriter
Summary: In hindsight, Roman should have realized something was amiss immediately. Virgil doesn’t take naps in the middle of the day.





	Family

In hindsight, Roman should have realized something was amiss immediately. Virgil doesn’t take naps in the middle of the day.

In Roman’s defense, it wasn’t that unusual for the sides to hang out together in the mind palace. Watching movies on the couch and gathering around the kitchen table during meals are as much as a staple in their lives as working together to fix Thomas’ never ending dilemmas is.

Recently, Virgil has been hanging out out of his room more and more frequently as he got comfortable with the others; he’s been coming down to the kitchen for meals more often than not, and every once in a while he’ll attend movie night as well. It’s a pleasant change to see him out of his room so often.

Roman didn’t think twice seeing a figure with a familiar purple hoodie curled up on the couch, his face concealed by the pulled-up hood.

The room was quiet and still. Roman doesn’t do quiet and still well; he bursts into the room with an energetic stride.

“Hey Virgil!” Roman says loudly. “Do you want to watch-” Roman’s voice trails off as the figure on the couch shifted toward him, revealing his face.

He was definitely wearing Virgil’s signature hoodie and headphones, but the shirt underneath was a bright blue. And the teary face had glasses instead of eyeshadow.

“…Patton?” Roman asks.

Sniffling, Patton closes his eyes.

Roman blinks. He’s never seen the moral side so… dejected before. It was …abnormal. And disturbing. Patton was typically a bouncing ball of childish optimism and hope; the gloom and doom was more typical of Virgil.

“What’s up, Padre?” Roman asks, softening his voice.

Patton just shakes his head, tears silently falling down his face.

Roman sits down on the couch by Patton’s curled up feet.

“Did Logan accidentally say something mean again?” Roman asks.

Patton shakes his again again.

“…Did I say anything mean? Or Virgil?”

Another shake.

So the reason for Patton’s sadness wasn’t any of the other sides. Roman knew better to ask if he was having problems with a dragon-witch since she tends to roam exclusively in his realm. He hated to admit it, but Roman’s stumped. If Patton was upset at one of them, it would hurt- none of them truly like upsetting the others- but it would be easily fixable.

Roman slightly wished Patton’s mood was due to a dragon witch; at least then, Roman could easily fight what troubles Patton with his sword.

Not knowing how to help, Roman sits in silence for a few moments.

“Do you want me to leave?” Roman asks, remembering how sometimes Virgil preferred to deal with overwhelming emotions by himself instead of in front of the others.

Patton hesitates, but he shakes his head again.

A beat of silence.

“Do you want a hug?” Roman asks, opening his arms in invitation.

Patton shifts closer until he’s leaning on Roman’s shoulder. The royal side immediately wraps his arms around Patton, relieved at this small step in progress.

Silence sweeps over the room for a few minutes until Roman grows restless again. “What are you listening to?” he asks.

Patton moves the headphones to around his neck and reaches into his pocket to raise the volume on his phone so both sides could easily hear the music. Roman immediately recognized the chorus of “Freeze Your Brain” from _Heathers_.

“Huh, I wouldn’t have thought you’d like this song. I was expecting something more sunshine and rainbows-like.”

Patton shrugs lifelessly, the motion causing more of his bangs to fall into his face. “‘Happiness comes when everything’s numb’, am I right?” His voice is hoarse and lower than usual, an effect from crying for who knows how long.

“Hm, I guess,” Roman says. “It’s kind of a depressing song though.”

“Mm-hm.”

"Which is probably not helping your mood. At all. Pretty sure Thomas made a vine about this.”

“Mm-hm.”

“So do you mind if I change it?”

Patton shrugs and closes his eyes again, seeming not to care either way. Roman’s heart aches. This indifference and lifeless apathy is so unlike Patton that Roman is at a complete lost of what to do.

Keeping one hand wrapped around Patton, Roman carefully plucks the phone from the other’s hand, discretely sending a quick text to Logan and Virgil before scrolling through the music selection to find an upbeat song.

**...**  

Virgil feels like something is wrong. Granted, he always feels like something is wrong- he’s Anxiety for a reason, but it’s different this time. His headphones are completely gone, he can’t find his purple hoodie, and the mindscape is quiet.  

While most times Virgil would kill for this silence, right now it’s unnerving him. It’s been too quiet for too long; it’s not normal, and he doesn’t like it. Between Patton, Logan, and Roman there should be at least _some_ sound coming from outside his door signifying their presence- Patton giggling, Princey singing, Logan yelling, for example- but there’s absolutely _nothing_.

It’s _too_ abnormal; Virgil decides to investigate.

Pushing his own room door open, Virgil walks down first to Patton’s room. Pushing the already cracked open door reveals the chaotic mess of past photographs, old drawings, and stuffed animals that is Patton’s room. Not seeing Patton anywhere, Virgil moves onto Princey’s room.

Like always, Roman’s door is wide open, revealing the half-made bed and scrambled papers spread everywhere, but the dramatic ego is also nowhere to be found.

Virgil's on his way to Logan’s room when he receives a vague text on his phone:

**Dad:** _Common room. With Pat. Help. - Roman_

There’s too many questions rushing through his head- _why is Roman texting from Patton’s phone? Are they hurt? How bad is it if_ Roman _is asking for help?-_ as he sinks down to the common room.

Once there, Virgil immediately spots Roman and Patton huddled together, absorbing Roman’s wide eyes and the tear tracks on Patton’s face.

“Patton,” Virgil says. “You ok?”

Instead of answering verbally, Patton reaches a hand out at Virgil. Virgil approaches the couch and when he’s in reach, Patton grabs his hand and pulls him down to sit next to him. Patton’s grip is strong, borderline desperate, like the contact is anchoring him, and if he lets go, he’ll float away.

But Virgil isn’t going anywhere. He generally finds physical contact awkward, but he doesn’t really mind it with his best friend. He is fine being an anchor if Patton needs one. And guessing from the way Patton’s hands are wrapped tightly around Virgil’s and the fact that he’s still leaning on Roman, Patton definitely needs one right now.

“So, not that I mind,” Virgil says as he lets Patton pull him even closer, “But is there a reason for this impromptu cuddle fest?”

“Patton’s upset about something,” Roman says.

“No, I’m not.”

Roman gives Patton a look. “Patton, dearheart, you were bawling your eyes out earlier. That’s not exactly what people do when they’re feeling like sunshine and rainbows.”

Patton shakes his head. “No, I mean there’s not a _something._ ”

“So you just feel really crappy without really any specific reason behind it?” Virgil asks.

Patton looks down. “...yeah.”

Virgil lightly squeezes his hand. “That’s ok,” he says. “Sometimes I’m like that, too.”

“...yeah?” Patton says.

“Yeah.”

“...it isn't a nice feeling.”

Virgil sighs. “It's not. But it _is_ an ok feeling to have.”

**...**

Logan sighs as he shuts his book, quite satisfied at the novel’s ending. He reaches for his phone on the table to check the time, surprised at the unread text message:

**Patton:** _Common room. With Pat. Help. - Roman_

Logan frowns. The text was sent ten minutes ago- probably while Logan was still absorbed in the book. By habit, he usually turns off the volume of his phone while he’s reading to minimize distractions, as when his presence is requested by the others, it is rarely a time sensitive situation. With a slight feeling this is not the present case, he drops his book on the table, and exits the library section of his room, making his way to the common room.

When he sinks down, the other sides are already situated on the couch, all huddled together. While Roman’s arms are around Patton, Patton is securely latched onto Virgil’s arm.

It appears that the situation is mostly under control, and Logan is debating whether to sink back down out of this obviously emotionally charged situation until Patton makes eye contact with him. Immediately, Patton removes one arm from Virgil to reach out for Logan.

Logan situates himself on the floor in front of the couch and holds Patton’s hand with his. Seemingly content now that he's touching all of them, Patton buries himself back into Roman’s shoulder.

Logan catches Virgil’s gaze and arches an eyebrow, inquiring an explanation.

Virgil shrugs. “ _Patton’s upset_ ,” he mouths silently.

_Well no dip, Sherlock._ What Logan wants to know is _why_ Patton’s upset, as that would facilitate the process of choosing which method of comforting would be most beneficial for this situation.

Oh well. When push comes to shove, try everything.

“Can I get anything to help you?” Logan asks, starting to get up. “A blanket? A glass of water? A cup of tea, perhaps?” He hates just sitting here, not doing anything. And considering Roman and Virgil seem to already by consoling Patton, Logan’s not even sure his presence is wanted.

“Stay here,” Patton says, squeezing his hand. “Please?”

_Well, that answers that question._ Logan slides back down to the floor.

“Oh!” Roman pops up, startling Patton and Virgil so much they flinch. “Sorry,” he says. “We should watch a movie!”

“Which one?” Logan asks.

“Patton, what do you want to watch?” Virgil asks.

Patton shrugs, burying himself further into Roman. “I don’t really care,” he mumbles. “You guys choose whatever.”

Virgil and Roman share a worried look over Patton’s head while Logan lets go of Patton’s hand, moving toward the DVD collection and immediately taking out a disc. He inserts the disc into the player and grabs the remote before making his way back to the couch.

“Logan, the movie was supposed to be a group decision!” Roman pouts.

“Oh, I’m quite certain my selection will be satisfactory,” Logan says as he sits back down on the floor. Patton immediately reaches out to Logan, pulling him as close as possible again.

“Hm,” Roman looks at the little unoccupied room on the couch and Logan, who is currently fast forwarding the previews with the remote, still positioned on the floor. “Hey Pat, do you mind standing up for a sec?”

While Patton stands up slowly, letting go of the others’ hands, Roman pulls on Logan’s arm. “Ok, come on up here, Teach.”

Virgil, catching on to Roman’s plan, opens his arms up to Patton once Logan is situated on the couch. He shifts Patton around until he’s lying across all of them, his head in Virgil’s lap and his feet on top of Logan. Roman snaps his fingers, conjuring a blanket, and he spreads it over Patton.

“There we go,” Roman says as Patton finds his hand under the blanket. “Is that a bit better?”

Patton nods. “This is nice.” His voice is low and subdued, but a little more alive now. “Thanks, guys.”

Roman squeezes Patton’s hand, and Logan pats his legs. “Don’t mention it, Padre,” Roman says.

“I do have one question,” Logan says.

“Hm?”

“Why are you wearing Virgil’s hoodie?”

“I’m also kind of interested in that answer,” Roman says.

Patton’s eyes shift down to the hoodie. “It’s comfy. Like a hug. And he wasn’t using it.” He looks to Virgil. “Sorry for stealing it.”

Virgil gently brushes Patton’s hair out of his face. “It’s fine. Just give me a heads up next time; I was driving myself crazy earlier because I thought I lost it.”

“Wait a sec,” Roman frowns. “Why didn’t you just ask for a hug?”

“You never seem to have reservations about that before,” Logan says.

Patton curls into himself a little. “I was trying to stop crying first,” he mutters. “...Didn’t really work that well.” Virgil runs his hand through Patton’s hair.

“Aw Patton,” Roman runs his thumb across the back of Patton’s hand. "You know you don’t have to do that anymore; you don’t need to hide your feelings when you’re upset.”

“At least we’re making some progress in that regard,” Logan says, adjusting his glasses.

“Not to be cynical here,” Virgil says. “But how exactly is this progress?”

“Well, think about it,” Logan says. “If Patton truly didn’t want us to see him upset, he would need only to lock himself up in his room or some other remote area. Instead, he positioned himself in a frequently occupied location, one in which at least one of us would come in eventually. Ergo, progress.”

Roman blinks. “Huh.”

“‘Even a little progress is still progress’, right?” Patton quotes, smiling weakly.

“Right.” Roman smiles as well, then turns to Logan. “So movie?”

“Oh, right.” Logan points the remote at the tv.

“What movie did you put in?” Virgil asks.

Logan opens his mouth to respond, but the sudden music of the title sequence on the tv startles all of them.

“ _Frozen_!” Roman shouts excitedly. Patton faintly smiles.

While Logan presses play on the remote and starts the movie, Virgil looks down at Patton.

“Hey Pat?” Virgil says, running his hand through Patton’s hair again. “You’re allowed to reach out to us when you’re down, ok? I’m really glad you didn’t lock yourself up, but you don’t have to wait around until someone finds you either.”

“I know. It’s just…” Patton takes a sharp breath, closing his eyes. “...that’s really hard to do.”

Virgil smiles sadly. “Yeah, I know. You’re preaching to the choir, dude.” Virgil sighs. “Just remember that we’re all here for you next time, alright?”

“Ok,” Patton’s voice is small. “...Sorry.”

“Hey no,” Virgil says, running his thumb over Patton’s cheek. “Not what I meant. You have nothing to apologize for; you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’m worrying you, though.”

Roman snorts. “Literally everything worries him. No offense, Virge.”

“None taken.”

“Also,” Logan adds. “Keep in mind what you would feel if the situation was switched. If it was one of us feeling down, you wouldn't want us to suffer by ourselves, right?”

“Well of course not,” Patton says, his eyes flying open. “But that's different.”

“How so?”

“...”

“Like you always say, Patton, we're a family,” Logan says. “And family takes care of family.”

“So let us take care of you this time,” Roman says as he squeezes Patton’s hand again.

“Please?” Virgil asks. “We're here for you, Patton. But you have to let us help you.”

Tears build up in Patton’s eyes, and he turns to hide his face in Virgil’s stomach. Virgil gently cards his fingers through his hair, patiently waiting for Patton’s response.

Patton releases a shuddering sigh, closing his eyes. “....ok.” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished the Sad Pat fic I've been working on since October! 
> 
> Tell me what you think: comments are appreciated!


End file.
